


'I'll drive you to the hospital.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [44]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Awkward Crush, Barista Sicheng, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin-centric, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hospitals, Lee Taeyong & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mpreg, One Night Stand Pregnancy, One Night Stands, Single Parent Lee Taeyong, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnant taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Taeyong
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'I'll drive you to the hospital.'

**10:27 AM**

"Taeyong-ah,I don't think you should going to class today."

Taeyong waved his hand dismissively at Johnny in response to the American boy's statement."I'll be fine."He said,continuing before Johnny could reply."Besides,it's not like anybody's gonna notice that I'm pregnant or anything."


End file.
